The Perfect Dance
by digiblue00
Summary: Kimiko has a new game, however Raimundo is determined to show her that her new game, Dance Dance Revolution is not the only thing that is fun... Oneshot


**The Perfect Dance **

**(A/N: My first ever Xiaolin Showdown fic! Hope that I got it right. Go R/K!)**

The Wind Dragon walked briskly through the halls of the Xiaolin temple. He was bored out of his mind. He had amazingly and miraculously finished his chores for that day and now he had nothing left to do. He was looking desperately for his friends, but mysteriously all of them had disappeared. He angrily raced through the halls hoping to find someone to at least talk to, no, interact with. He was going out of his mind!

Just then, he heard the faint sound of music coming from the room in front of him. That was strange, he knew that Kimiko would often blast the music from her mp3, but it couldn't be that loud right? Curiousity getting the better of him, he hurriedly ran to the room just ahead of him to find out the source of the loud music. The sight that greeted him was definitely not what he expected, a hopping Kimiko?

Raimundo looked at his comrade, her faced scrunched up tightly and her sapphire eyes set, you could see the fire burning in them. Curious as to what had gotten his friend in such a mood which he had only seen when she was trying to master the Tangled Web Comb, he looked at what at first he thought was the wall to come face to face with a 32 inch widescreen tv? Pinching himself hard to see if he was dreaming, he winced from the pain of the pinch. 'Well that was stupid…' Rai thought to himself. But seriously, why was there a television set doing in the Xiaolin temple anyways?

"Hey Rai," Came the voice of Kimiko as she turned to face the dazed Rai, "You finished your chores? Well that's a surprise."

"I will take that as a compliment."

The Wind Dragon stared at the television set to find it connected to what looked like small black box and on the box there was a strip of plastic tape with the words 'Playstation 2' imprinted on it. A 32 inch widescreen television and now a Playstation 2 in the Xiaolin temple, what was the world coming to?

Kimiko waved a hand in front of the shocked Raimundo as she watched him stare continuously at the playstation. "Oy… Earth to Rai? Rai, are you there?" Seeing as there was no response, she smiled an evil grin as she gave said boy a hard knock in the ribs.

"OUCH! Man, you hit hard girl!" Rai said wincing as he rubbed the bruised area. "Are you sure you're not really a monster in a girl's costume?"

Raising her right fist as a warning to his comment, Rai who was bracing himself for another hard punched was shocked when instead Kimiko lowered her fist and gave him the sweetest, most saccharine smile she could muster.

Expertly disguising her anger at the boy, Kimiko gave Rai her sweetest, most honeyed smile as she challenged him to a game on the Playstation 2.

"Girl, I'm the king of games! There is no game that I, Raimundo Pedrosa cannot conquer. You're going down!"

Kimiko just smiled at the Brazillian boy as she set up the game. Raimundo just watched her as she pulled out a mat from a fairly large purple and yellow box and connected it to the Playstation2. Rai looked at the television screen, on it were the words on three different pictures 'Light', 'Standard' and 'Heavy'. "You ready, Rai?"

"I was born ready!" Rai replied, his voice full of confidence as he stood before the Japanese with his infamous grin. "Let's go!"

"Alright Rai, the name of the game is Dance Dance Revolution. The aim is to follow the arrows that appear on the screen and as they appear step on the arrows of the mat. There simple as pie. Think you can do it?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Just follow the arrows. Got it, let's start already… We ain't got all day ya know."

As he didn't know the game or how to navigate through the game with the mat, Kimiko quickly picked the difficulty (Light mode, despite Rai's protests of her looking down on him) and after a while chose a song.

"Hope you don't find the song too difficult for you." Kimiko said smiling at Raimundo's scowling face on her left as the first notes of the song filled the room.

Raimundo stared fiercely at the screen as the first of the yellow arrows appeared on the screen as the song continued to blare over the speakers of the television. 'What the…' However that was all that Raimundo could think as he struggled to keep up with the oncoming arrows. He was having an extremely hard time, he kept missing the arrows at the wrong moment and when he finally thought he got one he would miss the next few ones. Furthermore, there were those pesky arrows that came as a pair and he couldn't jump fast enough and his jump was in vain. Finally in an attempt to win as the word 'danger' started to flash rapidly in bold, red lettering on the screen, he hurriedly sat and used his hands in place of his legs. He gave a sigh if relief as the song ended and another picture appeared on screen.

"Ha! I beat you Rai!"

Annoyed that he was beaten, Rai refused to acknowledge his acquiring of the grade E as well as ignoring of Kimiko's grade A which was emblazoned on the screen with a bright yellow font and to make him feel even worse, her grade kept flashing constantly while his crumbled to dust and was blown away.

"Aww, it was a stupid game anyway." Raimundo said refusing to look Kimiko in the eye or admit that he had lost to her.

Kimiko stuck her tongue out at the now sulking boy, "Whatever Rai."

Getting to his feet, Raimundo left the room to find his other comrades ignoring Kimiko's shouts of two more rounds left in the game.

_Two weeks later…_

Raimundo walked along the halls, he had been doing that a lot lately. Come to think of it, his three friends had also been disappearing a lot as well. Things were getting slow around the temple, Dojo had not been sensing any Shen-Gong-Wu and Jack Spicer had even sent a robot to announce his taking a break from his world conquest to go on a holiday (despite Wuya's ear-piercing screams and protests). Things were getting too slow for his liking.

Though reluctant, Raimundo found himself still walking in the direction of that particular room. The room where his butt was kicked by a particular ebony-haired Japanese.

He learnt that the Playstation2 along with the game was a gift from her father for her birthday and that it was only because she had solemnly vowed that it wouldn't affect her duties as the Dragon of Fire and that dancing would help improve her agility that Master Fung had finally allowed her to have her game. The only condition was that the rest were not allowed to shirk from their duties to watch television and could only use it to play the game.

Raimundo sighed as he remembered how elated the girl was and how she was so happy for the entire day that she had hugged Omi twice despite her one-hug-a-day policy and only gave him a punch and kick when he teased her.

He entered the room to see Kimiko at the game as usual. It was the only thing she had been doing for the past two weeks. This time however instead of staring at the screen, he found himself staring at something else, a someone else to be precise. He watched the Japanese girl as she played the game, dancing to the beat and ignoring his presence. Somehow as he watched her playing, he felt a weird sensation at the pit of his stomach. There was also a weird voice at the back of his head pointing out certain things about the said girl that he would never have noticed… Like how tiny her waist was, how she would bite her lip and furrow her brows in frustration when she missed a step on the game or how her eyes would lighten up when she passed a certain stage after much difficulty.

Realising what he was thinking and who exactly he was thinking about, Raimundo found himself blushing a few shades of red and chiding himself for thinking those things. However he found himself unable to stop thinking about her and how she would wipe her forehead with her pink sweatband with this Japanese character on it which he had heard was called Hello Kitty, how her normally white cheeks were now slightly pink from dancing so much and how adorable it made her look and how much he wanted to suddenly sweep her into his arms and…

Raimundo chided himself again, clearly boredom was getting a hold of him. It had to be otherwise how could one explain how he suddenly found himself noticing how long Kimiko's hair was, how it was as black as the sky on a stormy night and how much he wanted to run his fingers through her long strands of ebony wealth and… he was doing it again! Before the Dragon of Wind could continue with the losing battle with his mind, there was a knock on the door and a familiar figure dressed in the Xiaolin robes entered.

"Ah… Kimiko, I have found you at last. You promised to teach me the art of this game of dancing."

"So I have Omi," Came Kimiko's reply as she pointed to the second mat that somehow magically appeared out of nowhere and connected itself to the playstation. "Welcome to the world of Konami's Dance Dance Revolution."

Raimundo watched silently as Kimiko went through the basics of the game with the wide-eyed monk and tried very hard to ignore the green-eyed monster threatening to burst from within when Kimiko laughed and gave Omi an affectionate pat on the head when the monk had successfully completed one of the songs.

"See, you're doing just fine. Keep going, Omi!" Kimiko cheered on as she stood back to see how much the little monk had improved after the lesson had started an hour ago.

"Big deal, it's only a stupid game." Rai grunted as he leaned against the wall feeling himself getting irritated for reasons he knew not. "Betcha can't even dance at all without it.

Kimiko glared at the boy. She was getting more and more ticked off with him by the minute. Couldn't the boy accept defeat? Was he really that much of a male chauvinistic and a sore loser? It has been two weeks for crying out loud! What did she really see in that baka anyway? Kimiko continued to glare at the Brazilian and from out of nowhere there appeared this little voice that appeared. Sure Rai was a baka at times, in fact a very big baka, but he was also a lovable baka. After all he sure did his best to make up for the time he had spent as Wuya's apprentice and he had looked after her that time when she was down with the cold for that whole week… Thinking along those lines, Kimiko could find that she could no longer harbour that much anger at the boy, irritation and annoyance perhaps, but definitely not hatred.

Sighing, she realised that the only way to understand Rai was to have a good heart-to-heart talk with the boy. It was only right that she try to understand what the boy was feeling even though she herself didn't know why, but she somehow just didn't like it when he was acting like that. Walking up to the still hopping Omi, she asked if they could be left alone in peace.

Dejectedly, Omi left the room, his eyes still lingering on the game and his shoulder slumped.

Facing the brunette, Kimiko placed her hands on her hips, "Ok, Rai. What's wrong?"

Raimundo looked away, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Come on Rai! You can't be this childish! I mean it happened at least two weeks ago!" Kimiko was on the verge of throttling him. Her patience could only last for so long. "You can't still be sore about it!"

Sighing, the brunette sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and remained silent.

Really irritated by now, Kimiko held back the urge to punch the boy's face in and burn him to a crisp as she gave a loud scream of annoyance and walked away. She stopped when she thought she had heard a voice that had said, "It's not about me losing ya know…"

Turning around, she looked hard at the Dragon of Wind. How could he be so annoying and yet so… so… desirable? Cute? She gave a groan at how her mind was playing games even at a time like that.

"It's just… I don't think you… you should be spending that much time on the game…" Raimundo finally blurted out and suddenly finding interest in his shoes. Were they really that dirty?

Kimiko continued to look at him. Was he jealous? It couldn't be after all, it was just a game and he could talk to her anytime he wanted. However she couldn't find herself explaining what she was thinking but instead she found herself extremely curious and asking him why.

"Because… I can teach you to dance too!" Came the hurried response from a now very red-faced Raimundo. "You don't have to rely on that thing, I can teach you to dance! I'm one heck of a dancer. Back in Rio they used to call me the Dance Master…"

Kimiko watched as Rai rambled on and on and how face seemed to grow redder and redder the more he talked.

"Bottom line Kim, if you can't dance you should have asked me." Rai finished with a smug grin. "I, the Dance Master shall show you the perfect dance."

Kimiko skeptically raised one eyebrow at the words of the grinning boy. "The perfect dance? Yeah right Rai, I don't think you can dance to save your life and I'm not just saying this after I kicked your sorry butt at DDR!"

"A doubter huh? I'll show you."

Without a word, Kimiko found herself being swept into Raimundo's arms and almost as soon as she found herself in them she found herself being twirled away. Just as she could say anything in protest, he had dipped her backwards. "Still don't think I can dance Kim?"

However before she could say a word, Raimundo had pressed his lips against hers, silencing her effectively. To that, Kimiko could only find herself responding to the kiss and the little voice in her head agreeing that it was the perfect dance… and the playstation was left forgotten that day. At least for now.

**(A/N: Hoped that you guys liked it, please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me! I got this inspiration after playing the game a few hours ago and thought it cute if Rai and Kim were to play the game. Anyways, please review! Happy New Year in advance peeps!)**

**Babyblue899**


End file.
